The purpose of this study is to determine the safety, tolerance and effectiveness of rhIL-2 in combination with HAART (highly active antiretroviral therapy drugs that fight HIV), comared to HAART alone, and to determine the best route of giving rhIL-2 in combination with this antiretroviral therapy.